


House of Rising Sun

by EveHalliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHalliday/pseuds/EveHalliday
Summary: Он предложил мне свободу в обмен на то, чтобы я стал частью его маленького грязного секрета. Разумеется, я согласился.





	House of Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Фандомная Битва 2018» на diary.ru в составе команды «fandom Overwatch 2018». Ник автора на diary.ru: Alice~.

_Oh mother, tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun_  
Johnny Cash – House of Rising Sun

 

Иногда мне кажется, что я проклят. Каждый грёбаный день с того самого момента, как познакомился с этим больным ублюдком – если, конечно, пинок ботинка по рёбрам можно назвать знакомством. Теперь-то я знаю, что у него тяжёлая рука, а раньше мне было как-то плевать. Он предложил мне свободу в обмен на то, чтобы я стал частью его маленького грязного секрета. Разумеется, я согласился.

Через пару дней, проведённых на базе, мне казалось, что я попал на шоу уродов, а ещё через неделю я был готов снести себе башку. Рейес и Моррисон грызлись, как старые супруги: орали друг на друга так, что в ушах звенело, а после расходились по разным углам. Не знаю, как команда это терпела. Наверное, очень уж им хотелось выглядеть нормальными, хотя, конечно, нормальности ни в одном из них не было ни на йоту.

Спасение было там же, где и всегда – за исключением того, что его не было. Талискер на базе найти не удалось; впрочем, в один из вечеров Рейес притащил омерзительное шестидесяти градусное японское пойло. Лучше, чем ничего. 

Напились мы вдрызг. Наверное, поэтому я и не помню, как мы оказались сначала в койке, а потом и вовсе на полу. Всё это было похоже на отвратительную дешёвую мелодраму: Рейес полез целоваться, а я почему-то не оттолкнул. Не знаю. Возможно, дело было в том, что я давно не трахался, а может мне попросту было скучно. Рейес, прямо скажем, не тот, кого добровольно будешь представлять в эротических фантазиях. Но он больной ублюдок, а я люблю больных ублюдков. Такая вот слабость. 

Так мы разделили два грязных секрета на двоих.

Работёнка была пыльная, но мне после “Банды Мертвецов” не привыкать. Рейес был бодр и весел с тех пор, как помирился со своей Принцессой, и ко мне больше не заходил. Ужасно хотелось спросить, понравилось ли ему со мной, но, наверное, Обезьяну бы вывернуло наизнанку от такой похабщины. Спешите видеть! Только у нас! Обезьяна-морализатор.

В целом, операции шли неплохо: нежелательные лица устранялись, авторитет Рейеса неуклонно рос, в команде (той самой, которую нельзя называть) появилась пара благожелательно настроенных по отношению к Рейесу лиц. А ещё появились деньги на новое оружие, технику и небольшую базу в Тромсё, в которой чокнутая ирландка творила вещи, которые не понравились бы Доку, знай она об этом.

Уж не знаю, догадывался ли Моррисон, какое дерьмо творит его дружок за его спиной. Я как-то хотел ему рассказать, но решил, что лучше не вмешиваться, не моё это дело. Нутром, наверное, чуял, что Рейес меня за такое убьёт.

Странные у них были отношения. По большей части они, конечно, лаялись, но было во всём этом что-то ещё. Если бы я не знал Рейеса, подумал бы, что он… А, неважно. 

После особенно громких ссор Рейес приходил ко мне, сбрасывал ботинки, разваливался в кресле и молчал. И я молчал. Говорить нам было не о чем, и мы оба это знали, так что в конечном счёте мы просто напивались вместе, а потом трахались.

Со временем это вошло у меня в привычку. Он вошёл в привычку. Как дрянной кофе по утрам и не менее дрянной виски в любое время суток. С той разницей, что кофе не вышибет тебе мозги, будь у него такая возможность.

А потом случилась та заварушка в Венеции, и я не выдержал. Нет, я, конечно, и до этого знал, что Рейес – больной ублюдок, но это был первый раз, когда он проигнорировал Моррисона. Он перешёл черту, и я это знал, и он это знал, и все, чёрт побери, это знали. Так вот, когда джет доставил нас на базу, всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем я предполагал. Моррисон буквально схватил его за шкирку и потащил в свой офис. Ну и я поплёлся следом. Пришлось.

Я никогда не видел Моррисона таким. Лицо у него было бледное, словно восковое, и он стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Молчал. Казалось бы, бойскаут в нём должен взять вверх, и я до последнего надеялся, что ещё чуть-чуть, и они привычно начнут друг на друга орать, но ничего не происходило. На Рейса он не смотрел так усиленно, что, наверное, прожёг бы в нём дыру, если мог. 

А потом он спросил меня, что случилось. Я всё ему рассказал, конечно. Моррисон меня поблагодарил и выставил за дверь.

Я ждал на кухне до полуночи. Мы все ждали – и все понимали, что это точка невозврата. Уж не знаю, что там происходило, но тишина стояла как на кладбище.

Этой ночью Габ ко мне не пришёл.

В общем, после этого я и решил выйти из Блэквотч. Сказал об этом Моррисону, который от радости только что на столе чечётку не сплясал, а потом пошёл к Рейесу.

Если честно, я и не думал, что он так разозлится. Ему же всегда было на меня, по большому счёту, плевать, за исключением тех случаев, когда его член был у меня в заднице. Не знаю, почему он так взбесился. Он же должен был знать, что это произойдёт, раньше или позже. Похоже, что моё “позже” было его “раньше". Орал, что я неблагодарная тварь, а потом врезал под дых так, что искры из глаз посыпались. Совсем как при первой встрече. 

О Швейцарии я узнал уже из газет. Не думаю, что для кого-то это было неожиданностью — разве что для самих Рейеса и Моррисона. “Смерть меня не остановит”, – так, кажется, Рейес всегда говорил. 

И, знаешь, я почему-то ему верю.


End file.
